


The Night We Met

by eyrianwrites



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Drama & Romance, Mental Health Issues, Other, Short One Shot, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyrianwrites/pseuds/eyrianwrites
Summary: SVT JUN X READER ONESHOT AUeven if your own head keeps wrecking you dangerously, you are still helping yourself to stay alive, just like what he said you should be—alive.
Kudos: 1





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> hi eyrian here! i hope you'll give some love to this story! please also leave some kudos and feedbacks! 
> 
> -lower case intended  
> -trigger warning // mental health issues  
> -follow me on wattpad also: @eyrianwrites  
> -dm me if you have story suggestions or if u wanna be friends uwu
> 
> tysm ♡

you're sitting on the green grass witnessing the sun to be replaced by the moon. you missed this moment— a moment of pure silence and peace. now that the stars twinkle upon the sky, a figure from afar caught your eyes that seems to be glowing more than the stars do. you stared the figure for a good moment to memorize every detail of the man. then, your hands moved graciously as you drew another masterpiece.

  
_**"aren't you cold?"** _ a low toned voice echoed to your ears.

you quickly snap back to your senses and looked up. it was your masterpiece. out of panic, the pencils stumbles on your fingers as you quickly closed your pad.

  
_**"woah, was that me? are you sketching me?"**_ the man chuckled

  
_**"n-no..."** _ you lied

  
_**"ah i see...do you live near from here?"** _ the man asked again

  
_**"no... i... i live far away from h-here"** _ you whispered as you pulls the pad to your chest.

  
_**"really? are you not going home? 'cause you just missed the last bus"** _

  
_**"w-what?!"** _ you looked at your watch and collected your belongings. you stood up and ran up the roadside to meet the pavement. 

  
it was already 10:32 pm.

  
you glanced left and right but there's no any bus nor cars passing. 

  
_**"fuck!"** _ you facepalmed yourself and looked behind you only to find out that the man is currently walking towards you.

  
_**"i told you, you missed the last bus."** _ he smirked as he walked pass by you.

  
_**"w-wait!"**_ you called him. he glanced back at you while you jogged to catch his steps.

  
_**"can you lend m-me your phone? i just need to make a call, it's...it's kinda important..."** _ you stuttered

  
_**"don't you have a phone?"**_ he asked

  
_**"battery was drained..."** _

  
_**"you should know that rural places like this doesn't usually have signals."** _ the man shows you his phone and your eyes quickly saw 'no signal'. you sighed deeply in defeat. 

  
you both reached another bus stop and you decided to just sit there until the bus came. which is probably tomorrow morning. you sighed again as you realized how long you are going to wait until the next bus. 

  
_**"wanna grab some bite? there's a store that is not so far away from here, they sell decent sandwiches!"**_ the man smiled happily

  
_**"no...thank you...im good."**_ you said not spending an effort to look at him, you lowered your head instead.

  
_**"okay."** _ the man simply said and left.

  
you gripped tightly on the strap of your backpack as you felt loneliness again. you are used to it but it somehow made you feel different at the moment knowing there's someone who used to be with you. even just for a moment. a tear slipped into your eyes but you are quick to wipe them away, you dont know why it pained you somehow or why the hell are you crying.

  
_**"oh my god,"**_ you chuckled and exhaled, _**"what's wrong with me..."**_ you said to yourself.

  
moments after, the man went back to you smiling carrying a paper bag. he sits next you and turned to your side. 

  
_**"i bought us food!"**_ he said happily. "do you want to see some magic?" he continued.

  
not knowing what to say, you blinked rapidly as you slowly move away from him. he suddenly patted your backpack quite hard that you flinched at the sudden contact. he chuckled and pointed to you backpack.

  
_**"open your bag."**_ he said as he takes out his own sandwhich. frightened about the thought that he might planted something terrible in your backpack, you quickly remove the straps to your shoulders. as you opened the zipper, all the things you saw at first was your stuff, but as you go deeper, you found a triangular thing wrapped in a thin white wrapper, the same thing that the man has. how crazy it is to be true because you surely didn't brought a sandwhich.

  
the man winked at you, _**"it's magic. don't tell anyone."**_ he chuckled and took big bite of his sandwhich. soon, you found your mouth full of cheesy bacon sandwhich. the man stood up and dusted his hands on his sweater. 

  
_**"c'mon!"**_ he said

  
_**"where?"**_ you asked as if you have plans to come with him

  
_**"let's walk around. the next bus will be tomorrow morning, we're not gonna sit here and wait. duh?"** _

  
_**"that's exactly what im gonna do. plus i... i dont even know you."** _

  
_**"the name is junhui."**_ he bowed slightly as he introduced himself

  
_**"still..im j-just gonna wait here..."**_ you defended while fiddling your fingers.

  
**_"oh c'mon! you're going to be stiff there!"_ **

  
_**"i'm fine here, you can go to wherever you're heading. im gonna wait here for the bus."** _

  
_**"okay, your choice."**_ as soon as he take some steps away from you, a loud burst coming from the only streetlight near that bus stop made you squeal. the street light broke.

_**"still not coming?"** _ you heard the man yelled.

  
_**"c-coming! junhui! wait!"** _ you run as fast as you can to catch up.

_**"i thought you said you're going to stay there?"**_ he chuckled. you lowered your head from embarrassment as you both walked on the road. 

  
_**"so,"** _ the louder tone of his voice made you flinched and looked up to him. _**"...were you sketching me?"**_ he lowered his head to meet your eyes as you looked away from him. 

  
_**"are you going to mad if i say yes...?"**_ you said softly

  
_**"oh so you really sketched me?!"** _

_**"y-yes."** _

  
he stood up straight and shrugged _ **"well, im not gonna be mad if you show it to me."**_ he said

  
_**"it's awful... don't want to..."** _

  
he then stopped on his tracks.

  
_**"okay then i have the right to get mad at you for invading my personal space, miss."** _

  
_**"wha—?!"**_ you also stopped from walking to look back at him.

  
_**"show it to me, i insist."**_ he said. you unzip your backpack to show your masterpiece to him.

  
_**"wow, this...this is really awesome!"**_ he said while admiring your work. this is the first time that someone genuinely admire your work.

  
_**"t-thank you..."**_ you said softly. you snatched back your pad and shoved it inside your backpack once again.

  
_**"where exactly are we going?"**_ you asked impatiently, knowing that you two are walking for almost an hour. he just smiled at you as he held your hand and lead you to the roadside. 

  
_**"wow..."**_ that was the only thing you say as you witnessed the city lights in front of you.

 _ **"the city is so alive, isn't?"**_ he said. and yes indeed, the city shines so alive.

 _ **"you should be too..."**_ he continued, you looked at him, tears forming in your eyes as you understand what he meant.

  
_**"life is not fair, but it's still beautiful."** _ he said while looking at the city lights. 

  
_**"what matters is that, you're still here. even though life is just as ugly as missing the last bus at 10 in the evening, what matters is that you're here. you're still alive. so you have to help yourself."** _

  
you looked back to the beautiful sight in front you and smiled. you closed your eyes to feel the air embracing you. you never felt such comfort like this for so long. 

  
_**"jun?"** _

_**"hmm?"** _

_**"th-thank you..."** _

  
he gave you a comforting yet genuine smile. he tapped his shoulder, signaling to lay your head there but as soon as he say the hesitation in your eyes, he gently pulled you closer to him.

  
_**"c'mere it's getting cold..."** _ he said softly. you felt his warmth embrace as you leaned your head in his shoulder. it was strange to find this kind of comfort from someone you met hours ago but it made you feel safe. you both let the time pass by sharing a few conversations, he's not that bad as you thought. in fact it made you realize that it's actually nice to have someone beside you. 

  
_**"let's go..."** _ he suddenly sighed and stood up.

 _ **"what? to where?"**_ you asked

 _ **"you're gonna miss the bus again. c'mon, up! up!"** _ you stood up confused. 

  
_**"why did you made me walk all the way from here for hours if you have a plan to go back to the bus stop?!"** _you asked irritably as you start to walk again. he just chuckled at you.

  
_**"why did you bring me here exactly?"**_ you said

  
_**"so i could show you that even in unfortunate circumstances, there will always be a good and beautiful thing in it, even just one."** _ he stared at you for a moment and that scares you. it scares you the way he talks as if he knows everything about you and how to make you feel better. it scares you because you might get used to it knowing that you have   
different ways to walk to. 

  
_**"i'm...i'm tired..."**_ you said softly. he stopped on his tracks to walk back to you. 

  
_**"i'll carry you then."**_ he propped his back in front you.

  
_**"no...n-no...let's just rest for a while..."**_ you said not wanting to be a burden to him. he clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

  
_**"do you want to miss the bus again?"** _ he said

  
_**"n-no..."**_ you simply answered

  
_**"then hop on my back. i'll carry you." and he did. you hop on his back as he carries you along the way.** _

  
_**"im sorry... im quite heavy..."** _ you said in embarrasment. 

  
_**"no, you're not. if you are then i've already thrown you."** _ he chuckled. you smiled a bit tilting your head to rest on his back completely. you felt yourself drifting off from reality, but you heard his calls.

  
_**"hey...hey, y/n... are you sleeping already?"** _ he looked over his shoulder to check on you.

  
_**"hmm?"** _

  
_**"we're already there, hang on."** _ he wiggled himself lightly to wake you up. as soon as you both reached the bus station, he let you off his back guiding you who's half asleep, to the bench.

  
_**"lay here, so you can sleep for a while."**_ he let you lay your head on his lap caressing your hair to help you feel sleepy again.

  
_**"what about you...are you not going home?"** _ you asked sleepily.

  
_**"nah, i'll wait here to get you on the bus."** _

  
_**"why?"** _

  
_**"so i'll know that you're not gonna miss it again."**_ he chuckled.

  
_**"stop..."**_ you said softly

  
**_"stop what?"_ **

  
_**"can you stop being so kind..."**_ tears started to form in your eyes

  
_**"why?"** _

  
_**"i...i might get used to it... we both know that we're not going to see each other."** _

  
_**"woah, someone is scared at committment."**_ he laughed

 _ **"im not scared at committment, junhui...im s-scared at having to get used to something and s-suddenly just end up with n-nothing..."**_ you said

  
_**"yah! why are you so negative in life? give life a chance to prove it's beauty... it's not that hard to be optimistic you know..."** _

  
_**"it's hard if you're like me..."** _

  
_**"sshh, rest. you need it so you'll have the energy to go home... im not going anywhere until you're home."** _

  
and with that, you tried you hardest to rest but as soon as he saw you struggle from falling asleep, you heard the most beautiful voice that even nightingales will be ashamed. 

  
_if i walk little by little to your side,_  
_please dont run away and let me sing_  
_softly to you_  
_if you listen to this song word by word_  
_line by line_  
_will you sit by my side~_

you started drifting off to sleep as he keeps on singing you a lullaby. you know that these things will somehow end in goodbyes but it was nice to have someone again to make you feel safe, even just for a while. he caress your hair gently as he admires your beauty that compares nothing to the stars nor the beauty of the city lights. you are magnificent to his eyes.

—

_**"y/n! wake up, hey!"** _

  
_**"who the hell let her go out last night anyway?! i thought we'd never find her, god!"** _

  
_**"i thought she's at home so i went back to work!"** _

  
_**"you know that this can happen again anytime, why are you so careless?!"** _

  
_**"what— are you blaming me now?!"** _

  
_**"if you weren't that careless, she would've gone missing for a day!"** _

  
_**"woah! says the one who sent himself to a fancy vacation and didn't came home for two weeks!"** _

  
you heard your friends argue in front you as you tried to open your eyes and get up. you feel you legs trembling in pain.

  
_**"yah! where the hell did you go?! you made us all worried!"**_ your friend joshua asked.

  
_**"i was just... i just wanted walk around..."** _ you said sleepily while massaging your pained legs.

  
_**"walk around?! do you know where the hell you are?! you're—"** _

  
_**"woozi you're not helping!"**_ jeonghan cuts him off.

  
_**"you know you can't go around all by yourself like this y/n, look at you... you're a mess... god where were you?"** _ joshua said while dusting the dirt all over you. 

  
_**"come on, let's get you home. can we get up?"**_ joshua held your arm and waist to support you as you tried to get up on your feet but you failed to do so. your legs were shaking and hurting so bad as if you walked all day. you're sure as hell that you didn't since juhui carried you along the way back to the station and you dont remember falling asleep with pained legs.

  
_**"i...cant..my feet hurts..."** _ you said softly.

 _ **"okay here..."**_ joshua wrapped around his arm at the back of your knees and his other arm on your back to carry you. he carries you and sat you in the passenger seat while the rest of them set themselves inside the car to get you home.

  
_**"have you guys seen jun?"**_ you asked.

  
_**"who?"**_ jeonghan asked

  
_**"junhui, he's with me last night..."** _

  
**_"you're all alone sleeping in there when we found you y/n, what do you mean?"_** jeonghan said confusingly.

  
_**"hey, rest for a while alright? we'll get you home."**_ joshua cupped your cheek and gave you a comforting smile. you just nodded at him as he turn on the engine and drive off.

  
_**"maybe he went home already..."**_ you murmured. 

  
—

 _ **"what happened?"**_ wonwoo asked them as he checks your heartbeat while you're asleep.

  
_**"honestly, we dont know. she just left the house and we couldn't find her anywhere near."**_ jeonghan scratch his head and sighed deeply. 

_**"and here,"**_ woozi showed your belongings to wonwoo, a friend of yours and the rest of the boys as well who volunteered to be your doctor.

 _ **"y/n drew that again. same face, same name. just like the rest."** _ woozi added

  
_**"seriously, who the hell is this man?! i never saw him in my whole life!"**_ jeonghan said irritably.

  
you are awaken by the commotion happening in your room, you sighed as you saw your doctor beside you.

  
_**"guys, im fine. you didn't have to call him. he's a busy man you know."**_ you chuckled pertaining to wonwoo.

  
_**"y/n, where were you last night?"**_ wonwoo asked.

 _ **"uhmmm, i... uhmm..."**_ you tried your hardest to remember everything but it only gave you a headache that made you crunch your eyebrows together.

_**"are you skipping your meds again?"** _

_**"i dont need it, won. it's just making me worse..."**_ you defended

 _ **"oh please, y/n. not this again!"**_ woozi said

 _ **"im fine guys..."**_ you stated

 _ **"fine?! there's nothing fine here, y/n. do you even know where were you last night?!"**_ woozi shouted.  
you lowered your head in defeat. no matter how hard you try, you cant remember. tears started forming in your eyes as woozi keeps on scolding you.

  
_**"you're not even in the city anymore when we found you! you were deep in a rural place and we dont even know how the hell did you ended up there!"** _

  
_**"okay woozi, let's just calm down. this is not helping."**_ wonwoo tried to calm the storm out of him. 

  
_**"you said you were with someone last night...jun? is this him?"**_ wonwoo showed you your masterpiece that you drew last night as well as the other sketches that you created for the past years.

  
_**"i was with who?"**_ you asked confusingly.

  
_**"jun, junhui... you were with junhui you said."** _ joshua stated. 

  
_**"i...i dont know who jun is...."**_ your eyes turned to your pad and everything was like an unsolved puzzle to you.

  
_**"i drew that?"** _

  
_**"yes, you have your signatures in these."**_ wonwoo pointed at the bottom of the papers one by one.

  
_**"you've been sketching this man for years, do you remember who this is, y/n?"** _

  
_**"i...d-dont remember sketching all of tha—"** _

  
_**"see you dont even remember anything! how is that fine to you?!"** _

  
_**"I'M SICK WOOZI ALRIGHT?!"** _ you shouted making everyone in the room stunned. you were never like this, you never shouted out of anger. 

_**"I didn't want this to happen, none of this! But it's not my fault that i'm sick and i keep on messing up. so please stop scolding me, will you? i never wanted this to happen either."**_ you said as your tears streamed down your cheeks. jeonghan escorted woozi out of your room to calm him down. it's not that he's angry at you because you ran away again and gone missing for a day, it's just that he's worried about you and angry at himself because he wasn't around when he's supposed to watch over you.

  
minutes passed after your conversation with wonwoo, the two of them left your room so you can rest for the day. they both sighed deeply as soon as they approached their friends. 

  
_**"how is she?"**_ dino asked

" _ **she couldn't remember what happened last night nor the previous nights she ran away. i think she's going to be fine if we give some therapy appointments another shot."**_ wonwoo declared as he massages his forehead while he speaks.

  
being clinically diagnozed of having delusional disorder at a young age, your world suddenly becomes a complete horrible mess as time goes by. this includes your epidodes of dettaching yourself from reality as your head plays with you, creating a small world that doesn't even exist.

  
you never met junhui, he never existed either. he didn't told you that you missed the last bus— you know that you need to go home after you drew your masterpiece. he didn't have magic for the sandwich to miraculously appear in your bag—it was already on your bag all along, you brought it with you as you ran away. you just didn't remember. you didn't show your masterpiece to him or to anyone either. he didn't walked with you to see the city lights, you did. you walked all alone on the road and just passed by the city lights. his embrace didn't saved you from the cold, your own arms did. he didn't carry you all the way back to the bus stop, you did—because as much as you want to stay and embrace the beauty of the city lights, you know that there will not be a chance that your friends will find you while you're being this far from the city. worse, you will miss the bus again. so, you walked all the way back to the bus stop with your head hanging low as your legs gave up. you were basically all alone that night. just like those other nights where you ran away from your home for years. you were just walking while your mind is far from reality, unknowingly taking steps as if your whole soul was taken from you.

  
but even though you're drifted from reality, you're still saving yourself from the misery that cages you for so long. just like how you brought yourself a sandwich, and forcing yourself to go back on that bus stop for them to find you despite of aching legs that soon gave up. after all, that's what matters, you are still here. even if your head keeps wrecking the shit out of you dangerously, you are still helping yourself to stay alive, just like what he said you should be—alive.

—

wonwoo passed your belongings to dino, as the sketches gathered in his hands, his heart aches a bit when the memory of you two making masterpieces together in your early childhood pops up in his head while he's looking at your works. 

  
_**"she'll be fine... we just need to be there for her."**_ joshua reassures him as he saw the sorrow in the younger's eyes. 

  
_**"yeah, i know... i just can't stand it seeing y/n fall apart everytime. y/n used to be happy..."**_ dino said softly, then something caught his attention as he scans your sketches one by one. 

  
when he started to connect the pieces, he suddenly dropped on his knees to put each of your sketches on the tiled floor. 

  
_**"what is it?"**_ wonwoo asked him confusingly.

  
_**"look,"**_ dino pointed on the papers making the elder's crouch down to see what he means.

  
_**"the numbers below y/n's signatures..."**_ dino said as he analizes it, 

  
_**"yeah i see it..."**_ woozi said as he looks at it closely

  
_**"there are three different group of numbers repeated randomly..."**_ dino stated. he started scattering the papers more to help them see what he meant

  
_**"there are three numbers here, two here and four here."**_ dino extends his hand to point the numbers on the scattered papers.

  
_**"if we arrange it in increasing order,"**_ dino continued,

  
_**"we'll get a cellphone number."** _ wonwoo said while looking at the papers as he solved the puzzle.

  
_**"exactly!"**_ dino took out his phone to dial the phone number 

  
_**"how can we not figure these out after all these years?!"** _

  
_**"whose number is it? anyone?"**_ jeonghan asked them hoping that somebody will claim it but to no avail, none of them owns the number. a sharp gasp turned everyone's attention to dino. 

  
_**"guys it's ringing!"**_ dino exclaimed. few rings were heard on the other side of the phone. all of the sudden they saw dino's eyes almost bowled out with a shocked face.

  
_a man just answered the phone._

—

check out my works here [www.wattpad.com/eyrianwrites](http://www.wattpad.com/eyrianwrites)

give me a follow juseyo ifb 🥺👉🏼👈🏼

tysm 🤗


End file.
